Nordic Song Contest
| language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = June 2014 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = Nordic Song Contest 2 |editions = 2 |specials = |countries = 14 |songs = 14 }} Nordic Song Contest is an online song contest in Facebook based on Eurovision Song Contest, which focuses primarily on participating Nordic countries and some special regions. It is aired since June 2014. Unlike the name, not only Nordic countries can participate in the contest. Baltic and viking-related countries and regions also can participate in the contest, to make the contest bigger and bigger. The first edition was held in Reykjavik, . It is determined by the creators of the contest. There are 13 countries participated in the first edition. Eight are UN member states, three are dependent territories, and two are special regions. Rules Singer(s) 1. The singer(s) must come from the country which he/she/they represented. It means, at least the singer(s) were born, live here for long time, or has represented the country in an International contest (example: Celine Dion for Switzerland, Senit for San Marino, and Gisela for Andorra). 2. It can't be one singer for two countries in same edition. For example, Loreen can't participate for both Aland Islands and Sweden in same edition 3. If you send a duo or group, at least one member must come from the country that they represented. Songs 1. The songs can be sung in any language. 2. The songs from Eurovision, Junior Eurovision, and Turkvisyon, are not allowed. But if you send a national final songs, fine. 3. Instrumental songs are allowed, but think twice again because instrumental songs don't do well in contests. 4. It is recommended that the song has a official video clip and good quality audio. Because, in our experience, photo-only videos or live performance videos always come last. 5. The songs can be released any time. 6. Cover songs can be send but must be sung in different language or 75% different from the original. For the example, Estonian version of Let It Go for Estonia, and Everytime We Touch Slow Version for Scotland. Countries 1. You only can use one country for an edition. 2. You can't take a country forever. 3. You can have a country for twice a row or more, but you must claim it when the submisson time starts. 4. Only Nordic-related countries can participate. There is a list of countries that can participate. If a country that you think is Nordic-related countries, but not in the list, you can ask creators to add it. We will consider to add it. General 1. You must speak English in group. Broken English is still allowed, because most of us doesn't speak English as mother tongue. 2. Be polite, and not rude in group. 3. Respect other people's opinion. 4. No SARA, politic-related posts. It is a contest group, you can't discuss about LGBT, Russia-Ukraine relation, or something like that. Except, in certain time, the creator allows it 5. No random votes. You must see the recap to vote. If you want to participate. Join this group Winners List of countries Partcipations to date The following table lists the countries that have participated at least once. Free countries are in grey color. Failed to Participate The following table lists the countries that confirms its participation in an edition, but later withdraws. They can be used, because they're free. Pending NSC membership application The following table lists the countries that you can't use for now. They can be used later. List of opening & closing songs Awards Artistic Awards Jury Awards Fan Awards Most 12 Points Awards See the trophies here! Gallery Nordic Song Contest.png|Logo Logo NSC 2.png|Alternative logo artistic awards.jpg|Artistic Award|linktext=Artistic Awards JURY AWARDS.jpg|Jury Awards|linktext=Jury Awards FAN AWARDS.jpg|Fan Awards|linktext=Fan Awards 12 pts.jpg|Most 12 Points Awards|linktext=Most 12 Points Awards Winner.jpg|Winner trophy|linktext=Winner trophy Category:Nordic Song Contest